Make Up Your Mind, Chad Dylan Cooper
by Heidi Erickson
Summary: About Chad and his indecisive ways, only to be helped by an unexpected visitor. Random little thing I wrote up all in honor of TeddyLuver's 14th birthday. Please do read and review! CHANNY.


_**Make Up Your Mind, Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: No flames, please. :P I wrote this crappy fic out of pure sisterly love for one of my closest FanFiction friends. :) She is the amazingly talented, awesomely friendly, hilariously funny, fun-loving, charismatic, generous, caring, and brilliant party animal…**_

_**TeddyLuver.**_

_**Happy birthday to you, dear…Theodora. XD I mean Teddy. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, in honor of Teddy's birthday, I'll do these fun dialogues she usually does with her disclaimers in her (super-cool and entertaining) stories. :D**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh, no! Not other rabid fan girl!**_

_**Me: Don't worry, I'm not as sadistic as Teddy or Chasity…**_

_**Chasity: HEY! I am not sadistic!**_

_**Teddy: Yeah! Take that back!**_

_**Me: Have you seen YOUR own author notes?**_

_**Chasity & Teddy: …Um…**_

_**Me: But…I love your author notes, so…take him.**_

_**Chasity & Teddy: YAAAY!**_

_**Chad: NOOOOOO! SAVE ME, SURPRISINGLY CALM FANGIRL!**_

_**Me: Cool! Chad Dylan Cooper just gave me a nickname! :D**_

_**Chasity: Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?**_

_**Teddy: Oh, no! Bad news, Willow…**_

_**Teddy, Chasity, & Willow: WE DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**_

_**Chad: And that's my cue to make Teddy and Chasity giggle like fangirls. PEACE OUT—**_

_**Me: —S**KAS! :D**_

_**Yeah, I can't say "suck", 'cuz of my daddy's rules. Sure, mock me. Like I'll care. :P**_

_**Anyway…HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY, TEDDYLUVER! :)**_

_**Disclaimer in the proper form. :P I do not own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_**. All rights belong to Disney.**_

* * *

"Green…yellow…green…yell—"

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Didn't you hear me?"

"Nah. All I heard was 'bla-bla-blaa-Chad Dylan Cooper'."

"Really? Care if I repeat the first four words?"

"Yes, actually! Lemme alone, Sonny, I'm trying to decide."

"You've been 'deciding' for the PAST TWO HOURS!"

"I never knew God found me such an impatient fiancé."

"Well, maybe that's 'cause God wants you to make up your mind, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Again, shall I rephrase…'bla-bla-bla-Chad Dylan—'"

"—Cooper better shut up or Munroe will stand him up on purpose on their date tonight."

"Sheesh. Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so—"

"Hi."

"…Um…hi. Who are you, sweetie?"

"I'm Teddy."

"Teddy? That's an adorable name!"

"Thank you! My mommy named me that. But it's short for…Theodora. Don't call me that!"

"Teddy, dear, where is your mommy? My fiancé Sonny and I are busy at the moment…"

"My mommy owns this apartment! I go wherever I want in here! That is, when she's not looking."

"Oh, I see! Well, run along, cutie-pie, and go—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Chad Dylan Cooper just called me a 'CUTIE-PIE'!"

"Aaawww, Chad, looks like you have a mini-fan…"

"Wha—_hey_! Look, Teddy, please let go of my leg. I'm wearing expensive pants actually meant for filming."

"I don't care! I only wanna see if you can lift me up easily!"

"I'm not going to lift you up!"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Aaawww, look at her, Chad…she must be so lonely that she wants anyone to be her friend…"

"…Oh, _fine_!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Do that again!"

"What're you giggling about, sweetie?"

"I…I dunno! But you're funny when you yell 'good' and 'fine' back at him!"

"Aaaawww, thank you!"

"How many _aaaaws_ are you going to say all day, Sonny?"

"Well, excuse me, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Well—"

"What are you doing here in my mommy's apartment, anyway?"

"…Oh, well, you see, Teddy, Chad and I are getting married soon—"

"A WEDDING! Can I come?"

"Sure!"

"No!"

"Chad!"

"…Fine."

"Fine—oh, no, we're not doing this again. Anyway…Teddy, Chad and I are looking for an apartment to move in—"

"You gotta do it AFTER you're married, okay? My mommy won't like it if you…uh…uh…I dunno why and what."

"You always do what your mommy says, huh, kid?"

"…Only when she's looking."

"Aahh. Well, we were planning to move in AFTER we got married, anyway, so your mommy needn't worry, sweetie."

"If I hear 'sweetie' one more time, I just may throw paint at you."

"…Can I watch?"

"…Uh, Chad, where were we, anyway?"

"You two were bickering on what color paint you'll get for this apartment!"

"Thanks, Teddy—wha….you were _eavesdropping_?"

"Oooh! I know how to spell long words, and I'm only four!"

"…That's really nice, honey—"

"—And I can tell you what color to pick, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"You can just call me Chad."

"That's okay; I like saying your full name! Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dyl—"

"Now I know how others feel when I repeatedly name myself in third person…"

"HA! _See?_"

"You two are not listening to me! Grown-ups never do!"

"Teddy! Wait! We're sorry, sweetie—"

"Chad Dylan Cooper just called me 'SWEETIE'!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what color did you pick, kid?"

"Green!"

"Green?"

"Green?"

"Yeah! 'Cause it will make the trees outside that window seem brighter, and green represents the pretty earth!"

"…Say, kid's got a point."

"STOP CALLING ME 'KID'!"

"_Ow!_ Sheesh! Sorry, ki—_Teddy_."

"…She's right, Chad. Green…such a lovely color."

"Yep! Also…if Chad's favorite color is blue, 'cause of _Mackenzie Falls_—don't tell Mommy I watch it—and Sonny's is yellow, BOTH make GREEN!"

"Wow! Cool!"

"Yeah!"

"So…Chad…"

"Make up your mind, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Green it is, Sonny!"

"YAAAAY!"

"Oh, Chad! Finally!"

"Aaaawwww…..CHADDY AND SONNY, SITTING UNDER A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage….la, la, la, la…"

"…Cute kid."

"Yeah. Maybe her mother will let us babysit her."

"No way."

"Aw…please? She's so cute! You said so yourself!"

"Eh….I dunno."

"Oh, make up your mind, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

* * *

_**A/N: What did I think? Sigh…I'm TERRIFIED of how you all will think of this. The plot idea was awful and…just…s**ky. :P I think all of the characters were…kind of…out of character. Teddy's, as well…oh, but, Teddy, I still hope you like this. :) It is 11:10 PM. I almost killed myself writing this for you, Teddy. :)**_

_**Okay. I allow all of you to flame me. *Cowers.***_

_**Lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEDDYLUVER! Forgive me if this one-shot did not please you!**_

_**-Willow. Heidi Erickson**_


End file.
